Little Merhog 2
by emiliethehedgehog
Summary: Sequel to the Little Merhog. After Sonic and Elise got married, the had two children, Emma and Blue. But Rouge's evil twin sister, Amelia, finds out and wants to hurt the twins. Twelve years later, she plans to turn the twins into merhogs as a trick to get Matt's trident. Will Elise save her children? Find out.
1. Prologue

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's a sequel to the Little Merhog, inspired by the Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea.**

**Sonic: This is for our good friend, Cat AKA BigFanGirlForEverything1234.**

**Elise: This is going to be a great story, dear. You'll love it.**

**Me: Yes you will, honey. You'll find out why now. Enjoy. Including you SonicXElise fans out there.**

* * *

A couple years after Sonic and Elise were married, the couple had twins, Emma and Blue.  
"They're beautiful, are they, Sonic?" Elise asked.  
"Yes they are. I can't wait to show them your father," Sonic said.  
"Here they come, Sonic!" Amy Rose said.  
"Elise is coming, everyone!" Ana said.  
"I hear her already," Sophia said, cheerfully. All the merfolk went to the surface to see the new babies. Then Matt and Elise's sisters, May, Julia, Jen and Edna came to see the twins. Matt gave Emma and Blue both a locket with a model of Elise's home and music played whenever it opened. But then a female bat that looked like Rouge came from the sea and took Emma and Blue.  
"IT'S ROUGE'S CRAZY SISTER!" Sophia yelled.  
"Amelia!" Matt said.  
"Did I miss the party?" Amelia said. "It's nice to see such beautiful twins."  
"Let them go, you monster!" Sonic said.  
"Well, if Matt gives me his trident, then I'll let them go," Amelia said.  
"Do what you want, just please don't hurt my grandkids," Matt said.  
"Oh no you don't, monster! Chaos spear!" Shadow yelled. He made a direct hit without harming the twins. Then Amelia promised to return and find the twins and take them away. This worried Sonic and Elise. That night, Elise decided to keep her and Sonic's kids from Amelia.  
"Are you sure about this? I don't want to lose you," Matt said.  
"Sweetie, no. I'm sorry, father," Elise said. "But if Amelia wants to hurt my children, then I must keep them safe and they must not know of Soleanna or any of the sea Mobians."  
"But Elise..." Ana protested.  
"I'm sorry, Ana, but there's no other choice," Elise said. "I need my kids to be safe. And keeping them away from the sea is the only way to keep them away from harm." Finally Matt agreed to let Elise have her choice and went back to the sea. Then he left the lockets in the sea so Emma and Blue won't be able to know about Soleanna. So Sonic and Elise went home with the kids.

* * *

**Me: That's the beginning. Amelia is my fan character along with Emma and Blue.**

**Sonic: Emilie just created Amelia but Emma and Blue have been on Emilie's mind since she first became a fan of me and Elise together.**

**Elise: Emilie even had them appear in her and her friend, AbsolHunter251 AKA Melissa or Iggy's, story, Sonic and Elise: Thinking of You. But Melissa's version is different then Emilie's.**

**Me: Right. In her story, Elise IS pregnant with twins like I guessed, but she'll probably use her own characters, like I did. Anyway, don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Argument

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the first chapter to the Little Merhog 2. Sorry it took so long. Last time I did this, fan fiction automatically signed me out.**

**Sonic: I hate that, especially when you worked super hard writing the chapter.**

**Elise: Next time, go on another link and refresh later to see if you're signed out.**

**Me: I'll be sure to do that. So here's the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Twelve years later, the castle was blocked by a wall to keep Emma and Blue safe. But sometimes the twins sneak out by a hole under the water to go swimming in the sea against their parents' wishes. On the twins' twelfth birthday, Elise saw that Emma and Blue were missing. Nobody has seen them, not Cream or Vanilla, not Zazz or his friend, Zeena, not even Amy. Unbeknownst to anyone, the twins were swimming as usual under the sea to talk to their fish friends. But the twins spotted two lockets next to a rock. Then the twins spotted Wave and Sophia, who both guided the twins.  
"Hey, Wave," Emma said.  
"Hey, Sophia," Blue said. "What's kicking?"  
"I'll tell you what's kicking," Sophia said. "You are at the sea, you know you're not to swim out here."  
"We know, Sophia," Emma said. "We just love the sea so much."  
"Sometimes we pretend we have fins," Blue said.  
"You don't have time for this, there's a party for you two," Wave said.  
"The party!" the twins replied in unison. So they swam back to the castle to get ready before Sonic and Elise find out the twins were out. As the twins went upstairs, many people were whispering how weird Emma and Blue were. Back outside, Elise missed her father until the twins called her to help them get ready for the party. So Elise got upstairs while Emma and Blue were putting on their best clothes. Then Elise got started on their hair.  
"Mom, can we ask you something?" Emma said. "Are we different?"  
"No, Emma, why do you say that?" Elise asked.  
"Well, everyone thinks we're weird," Blue said.  
"Someday everyone will change and become your friend," Elise said. "You two can tell me anything."  
"Well, you see..." Emma began.  
"Elise, are you...Emma, Blue, is that you?" Sonic asked. "You two look amazing. Come on, let's go to the grand hall."  
"We'll talk later," Blue said. So the family went downstairs to the party. Tails and Knuckles introduced the guests to the twins as they came down with Sonic and Elise. Then a hedgehog with black hair and brown eyes another with blond hair and blue eyes asked Emma and Blue to dance with them. The twins agreed and went to dance with their dates. Sophia watched but Emma was caught talking to her, making all the guests laugh at her and Blue. Then the twins ran off upstairs, crying. Elise went to comfort them. The twins were on Emma's bed and took a look at the lockets they found. Then Elise came in.  
"What's wrong with us?" Emma asked.  
"Nothing wrong, Emma," Elise said.  
"But we're the prince and princess of disaster," Blue said and cried again.  
"That's not true, Blue," Elise said. "You two just have to get used to everyone here."  
"Emma?" Emma asked.  
"And Blue? What are these?" Blue asked. "Our names are on these."  
"Where did you get these?" Elise asked.  
"Um...we found it," Emma said.  
"You went over the wall, didn't you?" Elise asked.  
"We had to. We hate that stupid wall," Blue replied. "Why do those lockets have our names on them?"  
"Emma and Blue, listen to me," Elise replied. "You can't go under the sea. It's dangerous down there."  
"How would you know?" Emma yelled. "You never been there!" Then she and Blue ran outside as Sonic came in. Sonic told Elise that they were expecting this and the twins need time. Elise agreed and went with Sonic. With Emma and Blue, they were heading to the sea while Sophia talked to them. She told them about when she was a teen, how she used to have a high squeaky high voice and went on itty bitty little adventures and always got into trouble. But the twins didn't listen and went on a boat to find out answers about the lockets. Then Amelia found out that the twins wanted to go to the sea.  
"This could be a chance to get Matt's trident," Amelia's henchman, Jack the Shark, said.  
"Yes, I'll trick them into giving me the trident and the sea will be mine," Amelia said.  
"And you can use the trident to return me to my size, right?" Jack said.  
"Alright, I'll do that and you will help me drown the twins," Amelia said. "I'll do a better job than Rouge did." Then Fiona and Scourge's kids, Francis and Scott, laughed. With the twins, they were lost until Jack came and told them one person can help them find answers about their lockets: His mistress, Amelia. The twins agreed to go with him and Francis and Scott to Amelia's lair.

* * *

**Me: That's it. Thank goodness, my arm hurts today.**

**Sonic: Why is that?**

**Me: I was trying to get the last Chaos Emerald in Sonic Lost World but it involves motion control and it pulls my muscles easily.**

**Elise: Ooh, that really must hurt.**

**Me: Yep, still it was worth it. I finally got all emeralds and I'm finally moving on to the final boss. I can't wait to reach the ending. Anyway, don't forget to review. And I'll be sure to be careful while doing the next chapter.**


End file.
